The potion
by Rei Bianca
Summary: What bad medicine can do to you. But that didn't stop Hisoka, Tsuzuki and Watari from going down to earth to solve a murder case, mysteriously involving Muraki and a lost soul . ~Yay, chap 7 up~
1. Prologue

__

Note: Hai, I suddenly felt bored so I'm starting a new story. Anyway, this is mainly on Watari, Tsuzuki and Hisoka. Also including other unknown characters. I don't think if there is anything violent here though. 

~Prologue~

"Oh, no. I lost my sansevieria extract!" Watari, who was busy trying to complete his sort-of sex changing potion suddenly came to realize that one of the main ingredients went missing. "Oh well, this will have to do," Watari said under his breath while adding up an extra lot of other types of plant extracts instead. Being a person who really doesn't care much about anything, he continued mixing and neutralizing the ingredients without being bothered by the side effects.

Finally, after hours of boring experiments, the potion finally completed. Soon, it was time to test it on someone. Watari slowly paced back and forth the laboratory thinking of a perfect victim when suddenly Tsuzuki burst into the lab screaming.

"WAATARII!! Hide me! Hide me!" Tsuzuki ran around and around until Watari apparently caught migraine.

"TSUZUKI! Come out with my share or else!" Shouted Hisoka from outside while banging the door. 

At last, Watari decided to hide Tsuzuki and opened up the door for Hisoka. " Na, Hisoka, I don't think that Tsuzuki is in my lab, though I don't really mind if you want to search." Still angry, Hisoka planted a fake smile ."Daijobu, Watari-san, he'll show up somewhere. Ah, before I forget, Tatsumi-san wants to see you now." 

Surprised, Watari followed Hisoka from behind. 

Meanwhile, Tsuzuki was struggling to get himself out of the closet in the lab. Trying his best, he finally managed to kick the door and broke it into half. "Watari, watari..?" Tsuzuki stood up and look the large room. "Wow, I never know that this guy had a large room all to himself.." Tsuzuki said to himself as he examine the bottles on the 

shelves. Suddenly, he spotted a bluish green liquid on the table just beside Watari's notebook. Feeling rather curious, he picked up the bottle and sniffed the content. "Smells like, peppermint. I wonder how does it taste like." Looking left and right for any signs of Watari or anybody, he tilted the content into his mouth.

Back at Tatsumi's office, Tatsumi was happily announcing that because of their best performance for the past few months, everybody in the department would get their paychecks early. Just as Tatsumi was busy dividing the money, Tsuzuki barged into the room looking rather drunk. He wobbled a little and fell down flat on the floor. Soon, everybody was gathering around Tsuzuki except Watari. 

Walking as fast as he could, Watari quickly entered his laboratory, only to find everything from analysis to files and data destroyed. At one end of the room, he spotted the half drank potion. Still angry, Watari forced himself to stay calm as he picked up the remaining content. "Well, it wasn't my fault if you suddenly turn into a cat tomorrow," Slowly, he cleared up all the mess. After that, he closed and locked the door of his lab and left. "I'll think of something tomorrow though..."

Suddenly, Watari stopped and turned around. " What am I doing! I'm making the potion not to be drank unless I'm sure of it! Maybe I'll find out what's wrong with Tsuzuki if I visit him." Watari scolded himself after remembering his mistake. Feeling so angry, he ran back to the lab and retrieved the potion that had chemically turned clear after being exposed to the light for some time. Watari grabbed his cloak from behind the door and dashed out towards Hisoka's apartment assuming that Tsuzuki might be there since he is Hisoka's favorite partner. .

"Tsuzuki!! Wake up! Wake up!!"

Meanwhile, Hisoka on the other hand was trying his best to wake Tsuzuki up by slapping, splashing with cold water as well as sticking up a slice of cake up Tsuzuki's nose but with failure. All he got was icing and a completely messed up room. He was about to give up when suddenly the doorbell rang. Still covered with soaked shirt and messy look, Hisoka struggled to open the door. 

"Oh, Watari! How nice to see you," Still surprised to see Watari, Hisoka invited him in. Just as he was about to step out, Hisoka tripped on the welcome mat on the floor and pushed Watari forward sending them both down the stairs until they apparently landed on the ground floor. This shocked Watari and he accidentally threw the potion up and it spilled on both of them.

After a while, Watari gains concious and quickly looked around for Hisoka, who happened to be a few meters away. Slowly, Watari limped towards Hisoka. 

"Hisoka..Hisoka…are you alright?" Realizing that Hisoka had fallen into a coma, Watari immediately carried him back to the room. Watari helped Hisoka into a clean pair of shirt and lay him down beside Tsuzuki who was fast asleep.

Feeling rather lazy to even walk back home, Watari decided to spend a night at Hisoka's appartment. Soon, he made himself very comfortable at the dining table and opened up his notebook. Hours later, his eyelids became heavy and finally Watari fell into a deep sleep. 

_* Yes, they are all sleeping soundly. Anyway, the potions started to get active inside all their bodies including Watari's. What will happen to them, uh, I'm still thinking. Unfortunately, I promised my friends I'd add the next chapter if I get at least 5 reviews though. _


	2. Chapter1: Trouble

__

Note: Um, this chapter is a little confusing . I'l try to make it less torturing for everybody. ^_~ 

Chapter 1

"Help me!!!"

"Ngah!" Watari immediately woke up when he heard his voice from the bathroom. He quickly got up and ran there only to find the biggest surprise of his life. "You, have got to be kidding…"

Standing in front of him was, well, himself. "Uh, Tsuzuki..?" Watari asked, making a wild guess when suddenly, he came to realize that the voice that came out from his throat wasn't his. Watari looked around and stared at himself in the mirror. 

"Hisoka, why am I in Watari's body?!" 

"The truth is, I'm not Hisoka." Watari replied, somehow still posing in front of the mirror. Smiling, he turned and looked at his own self. "I never knew wrong ingredients can change a sex changing potion into a body switching liquid?"

Still in shock, at last Tsuzuki, who is in Watari's body, began to walk towards the refrigerator and dug up any existing cookies in there. Bewildered at the quantity of food consumed by Tsuzuki, Watari who is in Hisoka's body quickly dashed and stopped Tsuzuki before he turned his body into a balloon of food. Forgetting that Hisoka has empathy, Watari accidentally touched Tsuzuki's arm and a series of memories began to appear in front of him. 

Few minutes later, Hisoka entered the room and was surprised to see himself lying on the floor, screaming. "Oh, God! What in the world is happening?!" 

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki cried out loud happily as he squeezed him tightly. This of course shocked Hisoka even more. "Watari-san, have you completely lost your mind?!" Hisoka pushed himself away from Watari's arms. 

"Uh, Hisoka, didn't you look at the mirror lately?" Tsuzuki asked when he realized that his best friend didn't know the trouble they are in. "We are, I mean, I am..darn can't explain..!"

"Really?" Hisoka turned away and pulled out a mirror from his pocket and screamed. "This couldn't be happening to me! What have you done?!"

"Me? What have I done? It was him!" Tsuzuki pointed out to Watari. 

"How can it be him, I mean me, I mean whoever's in me?!" Still furious, Hisoka grabbed Watari, himself, and slammed hard to the wall. "Watari, what have you done this time?!"

"Ungh!" Watari struggled for air.

"What? Speak louder!"

"Mmmm!"

"Hisoka, he can't breath.."

"…?!" Hisoka looked at Watari behind him. Then he remembered that he was in Tsuzuki's body. "No wonder I could slam you so easily…Oh God, sorry!" And released Watari, uh, himself.

Suddenly, came a knock at the door and Tatsumi entered. He looked at the three of them who were lying down on the floor looking a little depress. Tatsumi walked closer. "What's wrong with this picture?" He asked when none of them were even paying attention to him when he handed them their breakfast coupons.

"Have to breath.."

"I have lost hope in life.."

"Tatsumi-san, thanks!" Tsuzuki grabbed all the three coupons and dashed of to the cafeteria near the department. Tatsumi stared at him as he passed by. "Watari?"

Tsuzuki just continued running down the stairs without even turning back. Feeling rather annoyed, Tatsumi left the room. 

"Watari.." 

"Yup.."

"How long will this last?"

" Don't know. Maybe a year perhaps.."

Angry, Hisoka got up and choked Watari again. This time, Watari managed to escape and ran out from the room. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..change you guys..!"

"Come back here!" Hisoka chased Watari from behind. "This is so ridiculous. You have got to look for the antidote!"

" Please submit the report for the research on the Shikigamis before noon." 

Meanwhile, at the cafeteria, Tsuzuki was trying to handle his own problem. Loads of files were dumped in front of his just as he was beginning to munch down his sandwiches and pizza.

"Watari, you have problem with Suzaku's DNA. The genes aren't similar with their calculations on the chart," Gushoushin immediately dumped more projects on the table.

"What in the world is trinitrotoluene?" Tsuzuki picked up the small bottle from the rack nearby.

"No, that is TNT!" Suddenly Watari ran towards Tsuzuki just in time to stop him from mixing the liquid into a bottle of Nitrogen gas. "What are you trying to do? Blow us up to smithereens?"

"Watari! You have problem at the lab. Ceberus just escaped from his cage!" Came a sudden announcement from the speaker in the cafeteria. "Inject it with the medicine from the bottle on the shelf near the door!" Watari told Tsuzuki just as he was being pulled by more scientists from the lab. 

Suddenly, Tatsumi came from nowhere and pulled Watari and Hisoka into his office. Hisoka stared at Tatsumi tensely as he explained their next case. "Are you ready?" He asked them at last. "I hope you don't make it hard for the both of you, alright?" Tatsumi glanced at Tsuzuki assuming that is really Tsuzuki.

"Were really going to do this?" Watari asked as he grabbed a handful of chips and stacked them up into what looks like a mini pyramid of Giza. Hisoka glared at Watari. Watari looked back at Tatsumi and Hisoka, smiling. "Yeehaw! Let's dance to the beat of cha, cha, cha." Watari hopped and grabbed Hisoka and walked out casually like as if nothing happened.

"Yeesh, kids these days." Tatsumi muttered under his breath while cleaning up the chips and paper planes in his office. Suddenly, he found a paper with weird stick pictures. ( just like the drawing of a three years old) "What kind of bacteria had infected Tsuzuki?"

Back at the lab, Tsuzuki, who didn't even have any clue what does anaestatic looks like, began injecting all sorts of stuff into the three headed dragon's body. "Relax darling, relax..Hoa! Down boy,down!"

Suddenly, the dragon began trashing wildly back and forth inside the lab, sending everything crashing down. "Watari is going to kill me," Tsuzuki thought as he looked around at the mess. After a while, he realized that the dragon had escaped again.

"Somebody stop that creature!"

__

*Well, let me explain the switching part. Tsu is in Tari's body, Soka in Tsu's body and Tari in Soka's body. Uh, headache… 


	3. Chapter2: Fun Time!

__

Note: Don't kill me for what I wrote about them, kay? ~_^!

Chapter 2

"This is so bizarre. We're actually together in this case," Watari said excitedly as he packed up his stuff into a backpack. "We should go celebrate!" 

Hisoka looked at Watari from Tsuzuki's deep purple eyes and reminded Watari that his body couldn't stand alcohol. He then walk towards his apartment window and stared at the left wing of the department below. Then they left Meifu.

"Naaaaaaaah," Tsuzuki screamed, as the three headed dragon zoomed pass him at an amazing speed. Apparently it flew through every corner of the building destroying everything in its path. "Wa~ta~ri, help!"

Soon, everyone in the office ran out and watched in horror as Tsuzuki tried to tame the dragon. "What did you do, Watari-san?" Yuma asked while trying to escape the ball of fire from ceberus.

"But I'm not Watari!" Tsuzuki shouted back. "Must try to summon," Tsuzuki thought. "But how?" He looked around and searched for his fuda/talisman. Unfortunately, all he could find inside the professor's coat is a small notebook and a pen. Quickly, Tsuzuki released the dragon's mane and furiously started to draw. "How to draw?!!!" The picture in the paper, which supposed to be Suzaku, didn't actually look like anything.

"What do you mean, you're not Watari?" Tatsumi suddenly came out from nowhere. Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed the paper from Tsuzuki's hand and changed it into a much better looking Suzaku and gave it back to Tsuzuki. Then Tsuzuki began a long never-ending chant. 

Back on earth, Hisoka was busy trying to calm the over-exited Watari. "Watari! Stop kid-ding around. We've got job to do!"

"Don't worry! We got four days. Let's paarty!" Watari dragged Hisoka into what looks like a nightclub. Hisoka struggled but it was useless. Watari was determined to party so he reluctantly followed. "But I warn you, I Don't…….Daaaance!!" Hisoka shrieked as Watari pushed him to the middle of the dance floor in the club.

"Dance!"

"No way!"

"Come on!"

"Don't even think of it! Weiii!!"

At one end, a rather depressed Muraki was seen draining down bottles and bottles of beer. "I've had it with life. I'm off to get more Bloody Mary." He stood up and slowly walked to the front, completely knocking everything in his way. Suddenly, he came to a stop when he noticed Watari and Hisoka at a table near the door. 

'Hisoka try some!" Watari said as he shoved down a glass of beer down Hisoka's throat. By now, Hisoka's face had turned quite red, apparently drunk. "Watari, stop!" Realizing that he couldn't hold on any longer, Hisoka quickly ran out to the toilet and vomited everything out.

Watari, on the other hand, continued on drinking his life away. 

"I see that you're a good dancer, Hisoka-san," Muraki said while offering Watari a glass of Bloody Mary. "So cute."

Watari looked at Muraki and stared at him for a long time. After a while, he invited Muraki to have a seat and they started to drink together. Obviously, they're both drunk. 

Few hours later, Hisoka came out of the toilet looking very angry. "That's it. No more mister nice kid," he muttered under his breath and made his way back to the table when he noticed Muraki was talking non-stop with Watari. "What is that guy up to…" Hisoka looked around to find a way to distract the both of them. 

"Seriously, you're not going to hit me on the head with that, are you?" Surprised, Hisoka turned back and saw Muraki behind him. " I will, if you come any closer!" Hisoka quickly backed off while firmly grabbing the fire extinguisher.

Muraki smiled and walked to the toilet. "Tell you the truth, I'm not in a mood to kill tonight."

Hisoka threw the extinguisher down and ran towards Watari who was still drinking. "We have to get out of here!" Hisoka said while pulling Watari out of the club. 

"Suzaku, please! It's me, Tsuzuki!"

"This is ridiculous!" Tatsumi wailed from the far end of the building as Tsuzuki tried to calm down his shikigami. The fiery bird flew around and around Tsuzuki ready to burn to crisp anyone who disturbs it. "Who dares wake me?" Suzaku suddenly hissed and looked at Tsuzuki. "It's me, Tsuzuki! Don't you recognize you cute master?" (yeah, right) 

The bird stared at Tsuzuki for a while. "You do not even look a bit like the Tsuzuki I know. What have you done to yourself? Dyed your hair? Wear contact lenses?" The bird giggled.

"Very, funny Suzaku. This is temporary. Now go and put that baby to sleep," Tsuzuki ordered the bird, who was still giggling on air. Soon, everything went back to normal and Ceberus was fast asleep on the floor.

Yuma and Saya ran towards Tsuzuki to congratulate him. The fact that they're department had been destroyed really bad. 

"You, young kid, have many explaining to do!" Tatsumi came from behind and pulled Inu-Tsuzuki into his half-destroyed office. 

"But…but…but…"

"No buts. Just get in there!"

__

* This is getting ridiculous, don't you think. I have to get Muraki in there somewhere. I can't bear a fic without him. Tell me if I make you bored.


	4. Chapter3: Missing You

__

Note: Sorry, this came out late. I was in bed with flue. I hate pills. Oh yeah, why Venezuela, don't know. I just dreamt of it. Eheh…

Chapter 3.

A ray of light shined through the small room in a hotel in the middle of Llanos, Venezuela. The bright light blinded Hisoka's eyes. Angrily, he got up and closed the curtains, slammed himself back on the couch and continued staring at the ceiling. Their case had brought them all the way from Japan to the far South of America, Venezuela. Somehow, he was beginning to feel bored. 

"I can't imagine it's been two days without Tsuzuki." Hisoka sighed. " I miss his smile. I miss his whining, the inu version of him, everything!" He gripped a pillow and tossed it to Watari, who was half buried under loads of files, papers and more data, both written and recorded. (If you know what I mean) Watari ignored. Hisoka grinned and arranged the papers on the floor. 

"Watari, have you found the reverse potion?"

Silence.

"Watari?" 

"Mm," A small voice came out from the professor's mouth. Realizing that Hisoka was staring at him, Watari quickly banged his head on the table in order to make sure that he is really awake. He knew quite well how his companion would be if he found out that he slept while working. 

"Asleep, I guess?"

"Gomen, Soka-kun!" Watari repeatedly apologized. "Hisoka, this came last night. It's from the police department down town," Watari handed a small envelope from under the table to Hisoka. Slowly, Hisoka pulled out the content and silently reads it. "I guess, I have to do this alone," Hisoka said at last. He grabbed the spare keys and made his way out the room. Watari continued typing furiously on the laptop. In his mind was how to get a reverse potion. Obviously, he never thought that his potion could harm anyone.

__

File 3: The silent Murder Case.

For the past three weeks, fifteen victims were found dead the same way. Probably done by the same person. All the victims were stabbed from behind, hearts ripped apart and intestines pulled out, except for one woman. She is still in the ICU and is undergoing serious treatment. So far, no suspects were found. 

"No suspect? Give me a break!" Hisoka crumpled the paper and walked down a dark and gloomy alley. Despite the bright shining sun, this place wasn't affected. Rats scampered around, leaving behind a sickly atmosphere. "Gross.." He muttered under his breath as he pulled out something wet and sticky from under his shoe. He lighted a match and studied the 'gross' stuff. Wait, this isn't an ordinary gross stuff. This is..this is intestines? Human intestines! Hisoka gasps and threw it away. Now I wish there were two of us. He eyed the place he stands now. Apparently, there were more where that came from. Suddenly, a sound from behind startled him. Hisoka turned around and saw a figure walking slowly towards him. Cautiously, Hisoka stepped back and hid behind an opening in the building. "Don't try to hide, mister. I know you're there.."

The voice inside Hisoka's head yelled _run, run _but his legs were as if glued to the ground by invisible glue. The figure became clear as it moved closer and closer to him. It was dragging something. Suddenly stopped and slowly turned its head to Hisoka. "Tsubaki..?"

Watari yawned. He looked at the clock on the wall and realized in has been a while since Hisoka left. A sense of guilt arose from Watari. "I hope he's alright. It's too bad I can't help.." Suddenly, the doorbell rang. 

"Didn't he bring his keys?" Watari wondered. Anyway, he got up and went to the door. A small cute girl greeted him from outside. "You have a gift!" The girl said. She looked through her small beg and pulled out a small wrapped parcel. "There!" Soon after Watari took the parcel, the small girl ran into the crowed and disappeared. Watari examined the parcel and found Hisoka's name on it.

"Hisoka?" Watari read the tab. "Is it really for him or me…?" Feeling a little suspicious, Watari slowly untied the ribbons. Jasmine scent filled the room as he removed the lid. Watari held up a small doll. It has a pair of small rounded eyes and looked almost like Hisoka, only that it is a girl. On the doll's left arm was a small carving.

"Cute isn't it?"

Watari startled and pushed the doll aside. "H..How did you come in..?"

"Through the door, isn't that obvious?" Muraki pointed to the entrance. " I miss you already." He made his was across the living room. "Don't you?"

"How can I miss someone I don't even know?!" 

"I do think you drank too much that night."

"Probably. What do you want?" Watari walked back slowly. " Hisoka is going to kill me…maybe he's going to kill me first," realizing that Muraki was right in front of him. Watari gripped the doorknob behind him tightly. He suddenly felt light- headed and unsteady. His knees started to tremble, as if they couldn't support his weight.

"Don't be afraid," Muraki said, biting his lower lips, he slowly caressed the boy's cheeks lightly with his fingers. " I won't hurt you." Watari stared blankly at Muraki's eyes, unable to move. 

"Tsubaki…?" The small girl in front of Hisoka repeated. Her eyes were furious. "Tsubaki..? Who is that?" She scowled angrily. "Who is that?!" She gripped the lifeless body on the ground and stabbed it over and over.

"No, no, no..,"Hisoka covered his ears. "I don't want to remember, stop!" Memories of the cruise ship beginning to form inside his head. "I didn't kill her…I didn't kill her!" Hisoka wailed and grabbed the dagger from Tsubaki's hand. She hissed and snarled. "Let go!" Screaming, she pushed Hisoka aside to the wall and ran out of the alley.

Hisoka started chasing her. Within minutes, they reached the small lake. Gasping, he eyed the girl. Suddenly, Tsubaki disappeared right in front of him. "Don't do this to me!" Hisoka shouted, gripping the dagger in his hands. A shrill laughter came from the lake. Small ripples began forming on the surface of the water. As he walked down, a pair of strong hands grabbed him from behind. "You're going to pay for what you did!"

Hisoka's arms were locked tight to the side of him. He struggled to get away but her grips were iron tight. She dropped him off the small dock into the water, bent down, grabbed his head and neck, and shoved his face down beneath the surface. 

Coughing, Hisoka struggled to the top, gasping for air. "I thought you're supposed to be dead!"

"Revenge kept me alive, dear," She said, sounding eeriely calm. "I died, but I can't rest in peace until I destroy you and your stupid blonde friend! I owe that doctor.."

Muraki…Muraki was behind this? Hisoka gasp for more air. "Wait, you don't know who you're dealing with!" He screamed.

She didn't reply. Instead she pushed his head back into the water and held it there. Hisoka kicked his legs trying to release himself. But, she stayed at the edge of the dock, holding his head, pushing him down. I have to get away! His lungs were about to burst. Hisoka felt himself drowning away.

Suddenly, her grips loosen. He heard her cry out. Hisoka raised his head and sucked in a mouthful of air. He pushed himself away from her. What was going on? Tsubaki was struggling with something. He stumbled to his feet. 

__

Note: Ah, drowning would be nice, isn't it?


	5. Chapter4: Watari

__

Note: I wanted to end this chapter but I don't know how. Oh well, maybe I'll give myself two or three more chapters. ^_~

Chapter 4

"Don't move."

Watari quickly grabbed a piece of paper and starts to draw. "Stop right there or I'll use this!" He showed a picture of what supposed to look like a gun. 

Muraki ignored and continued walking slowly towards him.

"How about this!" Points out a picture of a dragon. Nothing happened. "Damn! This isn't working. My powers don't work in other people's body." Watari realized. He inched back a little until he felt his back bumped on the corner of the wall. There's no way he could escape.

"Why don't you stay where you are." By now, Muraki was so close. He began to loosen his tie. 

"I assure you that you don't want to do that," Watari shrieked, trying to pull himself away from the doctor. His head was killing him. He suddenly felt drowsy.

"Why shouldn't I?" He clamped Watari tightly to the wall.

"Because… because…because it's not normal!" Watari babbled. He struggled more but it was useless. Obviously this body wasn't strong enough to push anyone that big aside. "Hisoka didn't eat enough!" Watari screamed inside his head.

"You talk too much, just relax and let me finish what I'm doing." Muraki touched Watari's lips with his finger. He traced a line over his chin, down his neck. 

Yeesh..this guy is sick! Watari closed his eyes hard. He refused to know what Muraki was doing to him for the last three minutes.

Suddenly Muraki jolted up. Something was bugging him. He stared at Watari for a second. "You are not really Hisoka, are you?"

"Why didn't you notice that earlier?" Watari whispered sharply. His voice barely could escape his mouth. Muraki pulled himself away from Watari but his hands were still squeezing Watari's neck. "Great, now what? Choke me to death?!" 

"I was hoping to torment your pathetic life but I'm not satisfied until I hear you scream," Muraki sighed. "You on the other hand, talk too much, which assured me even more that you are not Hisoka," He continued. He arranged his glasses and sat down on the couch, leaving Watari groaning in pain on the floor. "Don't worry, that's probably the curse from the doll carving itself on your body. Come."

Watari didn't budge. "I hate that guy!" He sat on the floor looking stubborn, hurt and angry. Muraki sighed more and forced Watari to sit beside him on the couch. "Did you know that you didn't put any sansevieria extract into your potion?"

"Huh?"

"Your potion. You left out the sansevieria extract," Muraki held up a document from under the couch. Watari stared at him more. Muraki grinned and picked up a small bottle from the table behind him and showed it to Watari. "This, my dear, is a body switching potion."

"So?" Watari asked, suddenly looking quite interested.

"Suzaku, get her!"

The large bird was flying over Tsubaki, screeching and hissing loudly. A wall of flames separated him from her. Struggling to rid herself of the bird's claw, Tsubaki fell over backward. Hisoka stared at her in horror as she suddenly she melted away. She was still laughing and screaming, 'I'll be back!' at the same time. Her screams fade away slowly but he still could hear her angry curses.

"Some people just don't know when to die, na, Soka," Tsuzuki appeared from behind a tree not far from the lake. He quickly ran towards his shivering friend and covered him up with his cloak. "You're bleeding."

"Baka! Why are you down here?" 

Tsuzuki smiled and hugs Hisoka tightly as they walk back to the hotel room. "I'm hungry, want some sponge cakes?" He asked when they passed a small bakery. Hisoka just nodded and waited outside while Tsuzuki did the shopping for cakes, muffins and cookies. 

"Want some chocolate cake?" He handed out a cake coated with chocolate to Hisoka.

"You haven't answer me yet. Why are you down here?" Hisoka asked sternly but somehow glad to see his partner.

"Tatsumi said I could go and see you guys. Besides, I'm not even allowed in the lab after what happened," Tsuzuki explained as he recall back the troubles and mess he created. After ceberus was given tranquilizers, it was left alone in the cage in the lab. That was the good part. The bad part was the damages it created. Now, half of the building is under construction and Tatsumi kept on reminding him about the amount of money needed for the reconstruction. "So, we won't be able to get bonus this month."

Hisoka grinned. I'll survive, but this kid won't, eyeing Tsuzuki, who now was busy swallowing down his third slice of custard cake. 

They turned down the street and dragged their legs slowly up the stairs. "What am I going to tell Tatsumi-san?" Hisoka wondered. "Was the case solved of not?" Suddenly, he heard a crashing sound coming from his room. Quickly, he tugged Tsuzuki. They dashed through the hallway. Hisoka grabbed his keys and opened the door. " I must be dreaming…"

The room was a mess. It even smelled like dump. "Watari!" Hisoka called out. "Watari, are you there?" Tsuzuki searched around and found nothing. Hisoka walked slowly to the kitchen. 

"Where do you think he is?" Tsuzuki asked as he picked up the mess. Suddenly he found a small note on the table. "Hisoka…you won't believe this…" He said almost whispering. Hisoka ran to Tsuzuki and read the note.

"I don't believe it either."

Tsuzuki and Hisoka turned their heads to the bed. Tsuzuki covered his eyes and hid behind Hisoka. "Why don't you just leave us alone!' Hisoka screamed out unable to control his anger. Sitting on the bed, hands folded in her laps, was Tsubaki.

She was completely normal and there was no sign of being burned. Her skin was white and pale. She was wearing a high-necked white blouse. It seemed so stiff and uncomfortable. Ruffle ran down the front and the sleeves were round and puffy. "Relax," Her voice was so soft like as if whispering. She got up and walked across the room towards the table. "I only came back to take this," She picked up the doll and slowly floated out the door. 

"Stop!" Hisoka followed from behind her. "Where is my friend?!"

"Why don't you follow me to find out."

"Stop I said!" He grasped her hands tightly but it slipped out. She is a ghost, Hisoka realized. A lost one. She shimmered under the moonlight fading and see-through. "Why don't you just accept the truth that you're dead?"

"And then what? Rest in peace? Become a shinigami like you? Oh, please!" she replied but still floating away. " I have lot's of fun down here!" 

__

Ahaha…ha..ha, I dream too much. Do you like, die with revenge to be a shinigami? Just wondering because that sounds fun. Searching for lost souls and etc.


	6. Chapter5: The Potion

Chapter 5

The large door opened with a squeaking sound. It led them into a dim-lit hallway. Hisoka and Tsuzuki followed the girl from behind and keeping a distance away at the same time. The huge mansion was unearthly silence. They walked up the stairs, through long passages and hallways, even entered several rooms which led them into more doors. Finally, she stopped and looked at them. "There," She said, pointing at the last door near the window.

"How do I know that this is not some kind of sick joke?" Hisoka asked suspiciously. Even if his instinct told him that Watari was behind that door, he still has to be careful. He felt a calm hand on his shoulder. Tsuzuki looked at him with a pair of hoping eyes. 

"You have my words," Tsubaki replied back. "Good luck boys." At that, she flew through the walls and disappeared. 

"Good luck!" Hisoka spat. "I knew this was some kind of joke."

"Hisoka…"

"Ngah, if knew…"

"Hisoka!"

He suddenly stopped. He couldn't believe his ears. Hisoka turned around and saw himself in front of him, smiling. "Watari?"

"Who else if not me?" The professor grinned and hugged his friends. "I knew you would come here."

"You do?" Tsuzuki blurted. The professor laughed and pulled the two of them into the room. The room was filled with chemical stuff. He pulled out two small chairs from nowhere. "Sit," he ordered them and handed both of them a testing tube each.

"And…?" Hisoka questioned, shaking the chemical in it. 

"Drink it. That's the antidote for us all to change back to ourselves," Watari explained, posing in front of them.

"Will this actually work?" Tsuzuki wondered.

"Uh, I think so." Watari replies uncertain. "Anyway, just drink up and don't leave a single drop out." 

What about Tsubaki? What actually happened? Is it really the end after this liquid had digested inside him? Questions after questions arose inside Hisoka's brain. He looked around just to see his friends struggling with their own chemicals. Hisoka stared down at his own problem and reluctantly gulped down the bitter liquid, totally unaware of the weird glint in Watari's eyes.

__

~so sorry this is short. I ran out of ideas. I promise to make a longer one next time!^O^~ 


	7. Chapter6: HIsoka

Yay! I finally found some ideas for the next chapter. You're right Pan, a little meditation helps, a lot. So enjoy the next chapter. I hope I don't get too far away from the tittle. Oh Hisoka… 

Chapter 6

It's been a week. A week since I sent them down to earth. What could've possibly gone wrong. According to the report given, the case should be an easy one. With their own powers, small matter like this can easily be done within the four days I've given. Tatsumi gripped his ball-point pen and stared down at his paper works. His mind wasn't focused no matter how hard he tried. Was it actually fair to send three of them down that day, knowing that they were still engulfed by that silly potion the professor made? A slight knock on his office door awaken him from his endless questions.

"You ok?" Terazuma asked, shifting the computer chair closer to the window near Tatsumi's desk. He pulled out a cigarette and lighted it. "You know, you actually don't look so well. I think that you should have some rest."

"I…I can't, there's too much things to do," Tatsumi babbled. "I can't afford to waste time because time is precious, you know. Since when do you care anyway?"

"Um…" He puffed more and continued, "Since the day I knew you existed." He smiled. Watching his friend's tensed face made him convinced that he was having other troubles besides extremely lots of financial problems and endless unpaid bills including funds for re-building the damaged part of the department. He looked out of the window and sighed. "You have such a nice view from here."

Something is bothering him, Tatsumi thought. Could it be worst that mine?

"Tatsumi…" Terazuma's voice was a whisper. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's bothering you?"

Tatsumi stacked up his files and draped himself out the window. Should I tell him? Maybe not. Let me handle my own problem. He shook his head and took a quick glance at the clock on the wall. Three p.m. "What about you? It's really odd that you come and see me at this time of the day."

Terazuma hesitated for a moment. Then he took a deep breath. "I come here, as a friend deeply in need for help." 

Silence as he waited for him to continue.

"I…really need my paycheck early," He said finally and lets out a long sigh of relief. There! He stared into Tatsumi's eyes with hope. Please, please, please…

Tatsumi broke into laughter and tears filled up his eyes. After a while he stopped and gave Terazuma a solemn look. "Give me ten reasons, why should I give you your paycheck early?"

"Please! You can't do this to me!" Terazuma cried in dismay. "I need it!"

"Oh, yes I can. Ten reasons, dear."

"Please…"

"Ten."

"…"

"Ten."

"Alright, alright! I'll give you your ten reasons," Terazuma spat rudely, but his voice suddenly toned down a little. "…But, can I give them to you tonight?"

"Ten." Tatsumi repeated with a cold expression. When it comes to money, he is dead serious. "Tonight or never."

Glad with the last answer, Terazuma quickly got up from his seat and headed to the door. "Thanks a lot!" At that he shut the door. Whistling can be heard fading away. 

"Some help," Tatsumi muttered under his breath. I hope they come back sooner, Tatsumi hoped, studying the latest bills sent in by Yuma seconds ago. He resumed to his desk, pushing aside all his thoughts and paid attention to his unfinished assignments. Stupid bills.

"Hisoka…"

The green-eyed boy blinked. That voice. Somehow he recognized that voice, but where. He staggered to his feet and examined the ground he stood on. This place seemed familiar. He walked slowly towards the window and stared out. It was nearly the beginning of winter. The cherry blossom petals floated around as the wind blew them playfully. Was this … Was this home? 

Maybe I should take a look around, he told himself as he made his way out of the room. Suddenly a rough hand gripped him from behind. 

"And where are you going, missy?" The tall lady in front of him asked sternly. Her hands were still gripping his arm tightly. Her long sharp nails pierced through his skin. Without waiting for an answer, she pushed him back into the room and locked the door. "Stay there."

Hisoka stood silently at the middle of the room. 

"I've tried to escape…" A small voice came from behind the antique closet. "Useless. They added more guards."

"Who are you?"

"Me…" Slowly she walked away from he sort of hiding place and slid to the edge of her canopy bed. "I can't believe it. You forgot about your own sister? Your own flesh and blood? Boy, that knock on your head sure gave you some major damage."

"No, you can't be!" Hisoka shrieked. But no matter what, everything seemed so hard to believe and understand. The girl sitting in front of him resembled him, a lot. Anyone could have mistaken him for her or vice versa. She has both brown hair and bright green eyes. Apart from that, she is also skinny.

"I am." She assured. "Look, we both have the same empathy powers. Can you at least try to remember that?"

Hisoka continued staring at her in disbelief. How could this happen? He rubbed the small bump on his head. This has to be a dream, he told himself. As far as he could remember, her sister died at birth. But, nothing makes sense at all since he is, after all, dead, too. Must be the effect from Watari's potion, he told himself.

"What's wrong?" She asked suddenly. "Do I have something stuck up my nose?"

"Uh," He shook his head, pushing away his thoughts. "I'm sorry, what?"

The girl in front of him giggled and pulled him next to her. She pulled a book from the bookshelf nearby and spread it open on her laps. Hisoka felt a little queasy as her elbow bumped against his. Her skin felt cold. Too cold for an alive person.

"Do you stay in here, alone?" Hisoka asked, leaning back against the wall and staring up at the shadows playing across the white ceiling. Since I'm probably supposed to get stuck in here until I'm really sure that I'm awake, I might as well try to investigate a little, he thought.

It took a few seconds for her to reply. "I forgot. You lost your memory," She said after a while. "I stay in here, with you. They say that we have some sort of curse and that we have to be separated from the outside… world," She said almost in tears. 

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you get it? We are stuck here, forever." 

"Don't you ever try to get away? You know, the great escape?"

"I tried… I tried. But perhaps," She swallowed her saliva and continued, "Perhaps I was too slow. They caught me several times already before I gave up."

"Hisoka…"

That voice again, Hisoka groaned. His head was throbbing with pain. What is wrong with me, he cursed. 

"Are you alright?" The small girl threw a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you when I tried to escape. You were in coma for the last few days and I only wanted to get help, which they didn't." She apologized immediately.

That's it. I have to get the hell out of here before I go completely insane, he thought.

"I only wanted to help before you…" 

"Shhh…" Placing a finger on her lips, "Don't apologize any more." He turned around and studied the small room. "We'll try to get out from here tonight, okay?"

She stared at him silently. "How? Didn't you remember that we can't even go to the bathroom without being accompanied by at least four of those people," Pointing out of the window at the guards right beneath their room.

"Trust me. We'll get out alright, dead or alive." Hisoka reassured his sort of sister. He pictured the cell where they used to lock him up when he was still alive. I don't care if this is reality or dreamland, I don't want to spend my life in a dark gloomy place anymore, he told himself. Hmm, one more problem. He stood tall in front of her. "Where did I get this bump?"

"She pushed his long strains of hair aside. "Goodness gracious. They really smashed you that heard." She slumped back into the soft pillows on the bed. "You threatened them when they decided to lock you up in a separate room, away from me. That was brave of you and sweet too. But, they were stronger, so they beat you up, I'm not quite sure."

"And why weren't you sure?"

She gave him a childish glare. "Obviously they won't tell me the truth. Anyway, here you are. Thinking of a great escape."

__

~There, end of chapter 6. ^o^ I really wonder how does this story really end… 


End file.
